Volk Sheridan
VOLK SHERIDAN BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Volk Sheridan Age: 17 Gender: Male Starsign: Libra District: Capitol Appearance: Brown hair and hazel eyes. He’s got a few freckles on his face. He’s medium to tall in height and slightly muscular. Personality: Fierce and determined. He’ll do everything he can to obliterate his opponents. He’s not afraid of stating his opinions. Occupation: N/A Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered What They Think Of The Games: Coming from the Capitol, where his fellow citizens used to watch the Games, he really loves them and always wanted to participate in/win them. Reaping Outfit: A white, ironed shirt with a blazer. His shoes are black tap shoes and he's got gel in his hair. Interview Strategy: Volk’s strategy is to look fierce. He won’t boast about his strengths, but will bring them up. Games Strategy: If he's with the Careers, he'll run into the Cornucopia and kill anyone who tries to attack him. He'll stay with them, but he'll make sure that he doesn't let them stab his back (literally and figuratively). At around the final 7, he'll kill as many of them as he can, then he'll run off, sticking near a food and water source. If he isn't with the Careers, he'll still run into the Cornucopia to grab a weapon, but then he'll get the heck out of there and try to find a good water/food source. He'll kill anyone that even seems threatening, unless they seem too young to die by his hands (at that stage, he'd only kill them if they tried to kill him.) Strengths: His determination, body strength, his ability to be fearsome Weaknessess: He’s unkind, stubborn Weapons: Spear, Nunchucks, Axe Fears: Failing Token: His mother’s token, a thin gold bracelet Alliance: Careers, if the Capitol is included. If not, he’ll try to team up with his District Partner Backstory Volk grew up with his mother and father. They grew up in a luxury apartment in the Capitol, with his mother working as a model and his father being a fashion designer. They're very rich. Volk's mother, Aurora, was a beautiful District 2 Victor. Fortunately, there was a modelling job opening at the time, which she was offered instead of being a prostitute. She moved to the Capitol and met Volk's dad, Drake. Volk is their only child. Volk went to a private school. He was considered as one of the most popular kids. He has multiple friends, but his closest friends are Kyrstal (the shyest), Leona (the smartest), Don (the funniest) and Levi (the loudest.) He met Jade when he was 14 and they started dating when they were 15. Her parents are very overprotective, so she'd sneak out to meet Volk. Relationships Mum (Aurora), Father (Drake), Kyrstal (Friend), Leona (Friend), Don (Friend), Levi (Friend), Jade (Girlfriend) Etymology His first name is a shortened version of the car brand "Volkswagen" which sort of fits in with the Capitol's richness IMO. Also, Sheridan is a fancy store for linen. Trivia Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Career Tribute